Pretty When You Cry
by Jacksgirl217
Summary: '"Just fucking try it, Strife."... The smirk on Cloud's face tells the older man his challenge has been accepted.' - This is in response to a Strifehart kink meme prompt, however because I hate livejournal with the fire of a thousand suns, I'll only post it here. If you recognize this prompt as yours, then let me know what you think. Be warned, it's pure filth.


Prompt: "Anon shyly requests super aggressive Leon/Squall, please! Cloud forces him to submit somehow and Leon retaliates with biting, hair-pulling, swearing, etc, despite the fact that Leon loves it like that...

Bonus points for Cloud rimming Leon!"

Ask, and thou shall receive. I'm not entirely sure whether this is what anon was after, but I started writing and this just sort of happened. So, I'm gonna just go with it.

I'll be posting some fluff pretty soon, as I don't think we've had enough of it lately. Real life has been kicking my butt, and I've had work and my uni course to contend with. However, I must try and make some time for my OTP. I hope this tides you over until then.

Enjoy. X

Disclaimer: All characters and places belong to Square Enix and/or Disney. No infringement intended, no profit made. All lyrics and music belong to Jon Crosby and VAST.

* * *

**Pretty When You Cry.**

'_You're made of my rib, oh baby, you're made of my sin._

_And I can't tell where your lust ends and where your love begins._

_I didn't wanna hurt you baby, I didn't wanna hurt you,_

_I didn't wanna hurt you but you're pretty when you cry.'_

* * *

"Just fucking try it, Strife!" Leon threatens lowly, his arms held stiffly by his sides, fists clenched in warning and his face dark and menacing. The smirk on Cloud's face tells the older man his challenge has been accepted.

Strife steps closer, the younger man pulling his gloves off finger by finger and Leon doesn't move a muscle. He won't be intimidated; not by Cloud and certainly not in his own room. Leon ignores the fluttering in his chest that is caused by excitement and he pushes his rapidly rising pulse down.

When Cloud puts his hands on him, Leon shoves him away. There is just enough force behind it to convey his warning, as if his words weren't enough. And without missing a beat, Cloud is back in his face, gripping his hands against the brunet's shoulders.

When Leon brings his hands up to break Cloud's hold for a second time, Cloud's grip shifts and he is suddenly holding Leon's wrists tightly. Leon shoves hard but his weight throws him off balance and Cloud uses this momentum to shove Leon into the wall beside them; causing Leon to trip and grunt as his shoulder makes contact.

He thrashes his arms as soon as he gets his bearings, but Cloud still has hold of his wrists and there is a struggle as Cloud attempts to get them above the brunet's head.

Cloud leans his full weight against the gunblader's body and shoves upwards, slamming the older man's wrists against the wall. He hears a satisfying gush of air come from the writhing man underneath him and it spurs Cloud on. If he didn't think it would be fun to make Leon submit before, he certainly does now as he shoves a knee in between Leon's legs, kicking them apart. He can feel Leon's arousal pressed against his leg and Cloud leans in and brushes his moist lips over the patch of skin that joins neck, jaw and ear; the patch of skin he knows sends jolts through Leon. He feels the older man jerk beneath him, his breath hitching in his throat and an aborted cry on his lips.

Lips and tongue turn to nips and teeth and Cloud bites down hard once. Leon growls harshly, sucking in a sharp breath through clenched teeth. He appears to find his strength again as he bucks away from the wall, shoving his shoulders off the hard surface and he pushes Cloud away just far enough to bring his hands down, breaking Cloud's grip on his wrists. He forces Cloud away further and brings his arm back just far enough to land a punch on Cloud's left cheek, sending the younger man sprawling into the desk; paper, a pot of pens and a lamp crashing to the ground as Cloud knocks over the chair on his way down. Leon stands upright and watches as Cloud stumbles to his feet, holding his cheek as his eyes flash a dangerous blue/green. If the challenge was set before, Leon has just upped the ante and as Cloud stands in front of him, face burning from the impact and the promise of battle, Leon doesn't move a muscle. He dares Cloud to come at him with his eyes alone, and Cloud obliges him.

Faster than any human could possibly be, Cloud lunges at him. With a hand wrapped around the brunet's throat he slams him into the wall before pulling him forward and all but throws him on to the bed.

Leon lands awkwardly on his hands and knees as the force of the movement sends him sprawling face first into the pillows. He recovers only to feel Cloud's hands on his hips, pulling him backwards and he thrashes wildly, not really caring about grace or style; he just doesn't want to be caught on his back. He kicks out and connects with Cloud's knee, making the younger man buckle. He is no closer to victory however as he feels a blow land against his ribs and the air is knocked from him. His weight is used against him as his arms collapse and he falls face first into the crumpled up duvet cover, Cloud's hand on the back of his neck forcing him down. Leon feels another kidney punch and then another and the instinct to curl up and defend his vulnerable side takes over. His legs give out and he feels the weight of Cloud cover him.

The younger man kneels on top of him, the mattress dipping either side of Leon's hips where Cloud's knees are planted. Cloud's hand is still wrapped around the back of Leon's neck, his grip strong and tight enough to cut off at least a little of Leon's oxygen. Cloud's other hand has found Leon's right arm and wrapped itself around the brunet's wrist. Cloud pulls hard and shoves the appendage up behind Leon's back, twisting his shoulder joint painfully. Leon cries out, his voice muffled into the blankets. Leon's left hand is scrabbling for purchase, but finding nothing as he struggles against the tangled sheets and Cloud's unrelenting grip. When he finally realises it's futile, he lets out a frustrated growl.

"Fuck you, Strife." Leon tries to squirm again, but his attempts at freeing himself are getting weaker and more pathetic by the second. If Cloud didn't know any better, he'd think Leon actually loved it like this.

A smirk, playful and taunting even though he knows Leon can't see it plays across Cloud's lips and he releases Leon's neck and fumbles down under the older man's waist to unbuckle the many belts. And Cloud thinks not for the first time that it's a good job he knows his way around these things.

He pulls a leather belt free of Leon's trouser loops and begins to tie it around the wrist he already has pinned up against the brunet's back. Without much more difficulty, Cloud captures Leon's left wrist and ties is against his right.

With the older man now securely tied, Cloud wastes no more time. He pushes Leon further on to the bed and follows him, never taking his hands off the gunblader's hips. He tugs on the material of his trousers, peeling the leather away from hot skin; he notices how Leon has gone still. The older man won't fight him, but neither will he help him; stubborn to the last.

Cloud pulls Leon's trousers down far enough to expose his buttocks, and that's all. He doesn't need Leon to be naked to prove this point.

Cloud runs his hands over the soft round globes of his cheeks, kneading the flesh and digging his finger nails in just to hear the gunblader gasp. He feels Leon begin to struggle again as Cloud parts the cheeks, his hot breath hitting the sensitive hole between them as Cloud dips his head and licks long and slowly up the cleft of Leon's buttocks.

Cloud watches as Leon's fingers flex and clench in their bindings as Cloud slowly licks and circles his hole. He hears a grunted, muffled cry and feels how Leon is grinding his hips into the mattress and he smiles. He doesn't feel like playing any longer and he pulls away, roughly tugging his own trousers down as he settles himself over the writhing brunet, knees planted either side of him as he bends down and whispers into Leon's ear.

"I'm going to fuck you now."

Leon moans, the older man's face turned into the covers to hide the rising flush and unabashed groans that are coming from him as he feels Cloud pry his legs apart with his knees and then the startling feeling of something blunt and large nudging against his entrance.

He feels Cloud push into him and his tight ring of muscle gives. The sharp stinging sensation is harsh and cutting, but he bucks his hips backwards as hard as he can and moans wantonly as he feels Cloud slide in the rest of the way.

Cloud's pace is slow and torturous, and Leon doesn't think he can stand it much longer. The heat mingled with the burning pleasure isn't enough and he grinds his hips into the bed, hoping to get some friction.

"Is this not enough?" he hears Cloud taunt from behind him, holding still, the tip of his dick just inside him giving him no stimulation.

Leon is beyond pride now and he tries to free his hands to touch himself, to pull at Cloud, to do anything to get him off.

"P…please… ugh, fuck… Cloud…" he stutters, sweat dripping into his eyes, stinging him. He is panting heavily, his hips jerking and bucking, trying to get Cloud deeper inside of him.

"What do you want?" Cloud asks him smoothly, unwilling to move his hips even an inch until he hears Leon beg him; until he knows he's won.

"I… I want… oh fuck, Cloud please… please I… want…." Leon squirms harder, he begs louder. "Fuck me, please."

"Like this?" Cloud begins to fuck him again, achingly slow and deliberate. He is missing Leon's prostate on purpose.

"Hnnn… no… please, Cloud… f…faster. Fuck me faster." Leon finally chokes out.

"Why should I?" Cloud demands, his pace still far too slow to be bringing any kind of relief. He wants to hear Leon say it.

"Oh God… Hyne, fuck… Cloud, please… wanna come." Leon wines, a string of pathetic curses as he tries to hold on to the last of his defiant dignity.

"Say it." Cloud grinds out as he thrusts in once, deeply and then holds still, loving how Leon jolts and then quivers and twitches around him.

"I… I want… I… want you to… fuck me harder." Leon finally manages to grind out, his heavy panting blowing strands of his sweat drenched hair out of his face.

Cloud fucks him harder, his hips snapping forward at a sharper angle and he hears Leon's bitten off moan and strangled gasp as he tries to raise his hips up off the bed.

"Like this?" Cloud asks, knowing he isn't going nearly fast enough.

"Ugh… I… harder." Leon pleads, pushing his hips back into the mattress, grinding himself into the covers.

Cloud fucks him harder, the force of his thrusts making the older man jolt and the headboard begin to knock against the wall.

He hears Leon curse and moan loudly, a string of nonsensical swear words and noises come from him as Cloud changes the angle of his thrusts and hits Leon's prostate. He grips the chocolate tresses and pulls hard, pitching the brunet's head back into his neck. Cloud can now hear the strangles mess of 'oh fucks' coming from the man beneath him, before a strangled cry sounds, followed by Cloud's name and the blond knows that Leon has come from the way his hole tightens and twitches around him.

Cloud lets go of Leon's hair and drops himself over the brunet, covering him completely. He ruts as hard as he can, sure that he is hurting the older man as he shifts his leg and nudges Leon's further apart. He buries his face in Leon's hair, inhaling the sweat and the musk and he comes, hard. It takes him a few seconds to empty himself and he rocks rhythmically against the brunet, stretching his climax out with each languid thrust. Eventually, he stops. Breathless and sweat soaked he collapses against the older man, still deep inside of him. He knows the angle of Leon's arms can't be comfortable for the gunblader but all he hears from the older man is harsh rapid breathing. He can feel him trembling and shaking beneath him.

Cloud nuzzles his nose and lips against Leon's ear, kissing away strands of hair as he feels the violent heat radiating from the flushed skin beneath him.

"Love you." he manages to mumble, pulling out and haphazardly rolling onto his side.

From this angle he can see Leon's face, obscured by his messed up bangs, sweat soaked and flushed a brilliant scarlet.

Leon opens his tired eyes and looks up through his knotted hair at his triumphant lover, who is hovering over him, palm caressing his cheek.

"Don't ever make a bet you're not willing to lose." Cloud is smug and victorious, his chest still rising and falling rapidly, his own skin still hot and slick with sweat.

Leon looks up at Cloud, his eyes bright and flashing with the challenge and lust. He replies.

"Who says I mind losing?"

* * *

'_If you knew how much I love you, you would run away,_

_But when I treat you bad it always makes you wanna stay._

_I didn't wanna hurt you baby_

_I didn't wanna hurt you baby_

_I didn't wanna hurt you baby_

_I didn't wanna hurt you baby.'_

_Pretty When You Cry – VAST._


End file.
